


Locked In

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Making Out, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Cole forces a seven minutes in heaven situation, oh well had fun no regrets, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Anne and Gilbert missed each other that day in Charlottetown. For months, they have been communicating by letter, and with Gilbert headed back to Toronto tomorrow after Christmas break did not afford them the time, they're running out of time to talk. Fate intervenes in the form of Cole Mackenzie to give our favorite teen couple some time to talk.Okay, they make out, too.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 205





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozmund/gifts).



> So, Rozmund mentioned in a comment on her work "Never Too Late" (which, by the way, you should read if you have not--it is fantastic) that she'd been considering having Cole lock Shirbert in a closet to give them time and space (well, ish) to sort out their feelings. "Yeah, sure, like anyone would write that," I thought.
> 
> ...Yep. Here we are. I even tried to make it at least somewhat vaguely quasi-plausible!
> 
> Side shout out to Lil_Redhead: Y'all thought I went off before? I may or may not have purposefully tried to one-up that a bit here.

_Dear Anne,  
__How do I even start this letter? I've been sitting in front of a blank piece of paper with 'Dear Anne' written on it for the last hour. There's just so much I want to say.  
__I'm sure Diana told you about meeting me on the train_ _and what she said to me. Yelled, actually. I deserved no less. (Please thank her again for me.) I was filled with such hope and desperation to find you that day; to tell you everything, or at least what I could in five or so minutes before I had to run back to the station to continue on to Toronto. Instead, I was greeted with the news that you'd packed a suitcase and run off to the station to catch the train back to Avonlea. I arrived back at the station just as it departed. I wanted to scream, but I also worried: is everything alright?  
__I was such a fool, Anne. I thought you didn't love me—didn't see any possibility of romance between us. Diana set me very straight in that regard. I cannot express how much regret I carry, and will continue to carry, for coming to you as I did and telling you all the reasons I should marry someone else. What I should have said was that despite that, you're the only one I want. The only one I've ever wanted. I love you, and that feeling is the only thing that eclipses my regret. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to say it that night. I will never not be sorry.  
__I know that my reaching out may be futile. I don't know what became of the note I left on your desk, but in it, I confessed to being unable to propose because nobody else could be you. Perhaps my stupidity_ _at almost proposing_ _enraged you_ _(and justifiably so)_ _anyway_ _. It wouldn't be the first time. I hope it will be the last.  
__All I ask, if nothing else, is that you write me how you feel._ _I will never stop hoping, but if I know you cannot love me, then I can stop trying.  
__With love, and with hope,  
__Gilbert_

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,  
_ _I confess, I was less shocked to have received your letter than you might think. I ran into Winifred that day in Charlottetown. She told me that you had not, in fact, proposed, owing to your feelings for me. Your love for me. I cannot fathom how she could not win your affections when I could, but I digress.  
_ _I ran back to the boardinghouse, and then to the station to go back to Avonlea so that I might find you and… I don't know. I wanted to talk. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to tell you that I love you.  
_ _You are not far off in surmising that your note enraged me. However, I never read it. I saw my pen and, after a terribly fraught afternoon for completely unrelated reasons, I tore it up. I realized the error of my ways too late, as usual, and tried to piece it back together. In the end, I deduced that it said the exact opposite of what you had intended: that you were engaged to Winifred, and that we would never be together. I am so, so sorry, my love_

 _(The ink splotch you see above is due to me panicking about the endearment for a moment, debating whether to cross out the sentiment, and sending ink all over the page. How you can love someone who does such foolish things, I will never know.)  
_ _I am so, so sorry, my love, for doubting you. I know you will say you gave me every reason, and that is true, but I ought not to have_ _reacted as I did anyway. I fear I will always be hot-tempered, but I don't want that to destroy a chance at happiness again.  
_ _Diana has also spoken with me about her encounter with you on the train. I relayed your thanks to her, and she requests that I inform you that "you can thank me by never breaking her heart again, or so help me, I will throw you in front of a train myself." I assured her that her passionate reply was unnecessary, but she insisted nonetheless.  
_ _Please, Gil, do not torture yourself for another moment. As someone who has regrets of her own, I can say that dwelling on them too often will swallow you whole, and I won't have that. If you feel you must do something to assuage your guilt, then let it be that you never stop telling me you love me. I would do anything to hear it from you now, and I am in utter anguish that I must wait until Christmas to hear it from your lips, and for you to hear it from mine. Until then, I beg you to write it as often as possible and to think it even more, as I will be doing when I think of you.  
_ _I remain  
_ _Yours—  
_ _Anne  
_ _P.S. I wrote this letter last night and, in my sleep-addled state, I pressed a kiss to it this morning. It feels silly to have done so, but I hope that somehow, some way, you will know its effects, or at least find the notion charming._

* * *

_Dearest, most beloved Anne, queen of my heart…_

_My most darling, precious Gil…_

_I_ _must have thought of you a thousand times today..._

_I dare to admit that I dreamed of you last night..._

_Your hair is firelight, dangerous and warm and  
_ _inviting all at once. Would you think me a cad if  
_ _I told you I want nothing more than to run my fingers  
_ _through it?..._

 _I miss being able to look into your eyes. I never  
_ _realized until now how often I found myself lost  
_ _in them, hoping to find some kind of sign that these  
_ _terrible, confusing, wonderful feelings welling  
_ _up inside me were returned…_

 _My roommate has dismissed me as a lovesick swain.  
_ _He was utterly disgusted when I did not protest  
_ _the label…_

 _Diana is under the impression that our exchanges  
_ _have been rather more tame than they have grown  
_ _with the passing weeks…_

 _I promise, the first thing I do on reaching Avonlea  
_ _will be to declare myself at Green Gables…_

 _You needn't worry how Matthew and Marilla will  
_ _react…_

 _All I want is to fold you in my arms and keep you  
_ _there. No, that's a lie; I want to kiss you senseless…_

 _I try to remember how your hand felt in mine  
_ _during that dance practice and it isn't_ _nearly  
_ _enough…_

 _Oh, my beloved Anne, I count down the days until  
_ _we're together again…_

 _Only three days left! This letter will reach you  
_ _in Avonlea rather than Toronto…_

 _With all my love and more,  
_ _I am always  
_ _Yours—  
_ _Gilbert_

 _I enclose all my affection  
_ _and remain most sincerely_  
_Yours—  
_ _Anne_

* * *

Christmas break had been anything but. Between the panto and church and all their friends and family wanting to see them, Anne and Gilbert had hardly had a moment to exchange a cordial hello, never mind an embrace of any sort. Gilbert had resorted to writing a note to Matthew and Marilla expressing his intention to court Anne, and the Cuthberts had given their blessing ( _You are a fine young man, and Anne's happiness is all we desire…_ ). Bash had teased Gilbert a little bit, but Hazel kept on giving him sharp looks at the mention of anything more physical than staring at Anne.

By the time they returned to Charlottetown, with Gilbert spending the night at Aunt Jo's on an offer from Cole, they were exhausted and just a little miserable. Cole had offered to give a small group of his Avonlea friends a preview of the art he would be showing off at school the next week. And so it was that Anne, Diana, Ruby, Gilbert, and Moody, as Ruby's tag-along found themselves traipsing after Cole through the vaulted hallways of the grand art institute Cole was presently attending.

"...and I just need to get some easels and pedestals," Cole was explaining.

Anne was only half paying attention. She loved Cole dearly, but her hands twisted around the small clutch she had with her as she glanced over at Gilbert, who was kept peeking back at her. They'd managed to get a quick moment on the train platform the other day and had agreed to meet after they were done here.

Cole opened a small supply closet full of cans and brushes and easels and pedestals of all kinds.

"Sorry; artists aren't exactly the most organized people," Cole chuckled. He grabbed a couple larger easels. "Moody, would you mind taking these to that open room back down the hall? Thanks. And Ruby, if you'd take this little one. Diana, these two pedestals—yes, go on; I'll be along in a moment… Hmm…" He grabbed an easel for himself. "Anne, would you mind grabbing that copper pedestal on the shelf back there? Yes, that one with the loops… Give her a hand, would you, Gilbert?" he asked as Anne stretched for the object but couldn't quite reach it. Gilbert entered the closet, and just as Anne swept aside to let him by, she saw Cole smirk, and her eyes went wide, but she couldn't stop him before he half-sincerely apologized, "Sorry, but you two really need to talk," and pushed the door shut. The sound of the easel being shoved under the doorknob to hold the door in place lanced panic through Anne's heart.

"Cole, _what are you doing?!_ " she shrieked at the same time that Gilbert whipped around and slammed a hand against the door and yelled, "Cole, this isn't funny!" He tried the door a couple more times before turning and sagging against a shelf with a harassed sigh. "I don't suppose you can fit through that window up there?" he wanted to know, pointing to the frosted window above one of the shelves, clearly too narrow for him.

Anne shook her head, chewing on her lip and trying not to cry. "I can't believe he did this," she quavered, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

Gilbert watched her for a moment, his gaze softening as he held out his hand. "Come here, you." He tugged on her hand and pulled her against him. Anne was glad the girls had discarded their hats in the classroom earlier (along with the rest of everyone's winter outerwear) as she tucked her head against Gilbert's shoulder and put her arms around his neck. One arm wrapped just under hers, and the other wound tightly around her waist. "It's really not so bad. Not the ideal circumstances, of course. I was hoping for a walk lined with snow-covered pines or in front of a cozy fire, but here you are, in my arms, just as I've dreamed of for weeks. Months, really."

Anne let out a shaky laugh. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"And we can still steal some time after this for a proper romantic sneaking-off. I saw a hedge maze on the way in." Gilbert pressed a kiss to the crown of Anne's head. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do that?"

" _So many as to have quickly become innumerable,_ " Anne quoted nearly automatically. She raised her head to look into his eyes. Even in the muted light of the room, they were warm, almost sparkling. "I will thank you to save mussing my hair for a little later, though."

Gilbert chuckled. "Well, does losing yourself in my eyes still measure up?"

Anne nodded. "That didn't seem likely to change, really."

"Well, I can still be glad about that," Gilbert replied.

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't entirely too charming," Anne teased, running one of her thumbs across the back of his collar.

"As you wish," Gilbert said quietly before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet and warm, and Anne found herself pulling Gilbert closer before she had the conscious thought to. His arms tightened around her waist and he changed the angle of his head just a little bit, his mouth moving against Anne's again in the most wonderful way.

One of the wooden shelves in the room creaked as a dull shaft of sunlight hit it, startling the young couple apart to look around frantically. Satisfied that they were in no imminent danger, they went back to gazing into each other's very souls.

"You mentioned something about 'senseless'," Anne murmured, drifting closer. Her lips brushed Gilbert's as she continued, "Woefully, I am still very much in possession of my senses." She gave him another kiss, long and light.

After a few more short kisses, Gilbert's hand wound up to cup the base of her head, the tips of his fingers sliding unobtrusively between pins and curls, not seeking purchase, but just seeking the feel of her hair underneath his hand. Anne matched the action with one of her own hands in his hair and tilted her head just a little bit. Gilbert tightened the arm at Anne's waist again, and Anne rose ever so slightly onto her toes. It was then that Gilbert parted his lips just a little experimentally, and only just brushed the tip of his tongue along Anne's bottom lip.

Anne gasped. The sensation seemed to shoot down her spine, and her body's response was to roll more onto her toes, pushing up into the kiss and allowing her lips to open a little more when an idea occurred to her. She slowly moved to one side, dropping kisses first at the corner of Gilbert's mouth, then along his cheek and down to the corner of his jaw, where she remained for a few moments. As she lowered herself back onto flat feet, she brushed almost ghostly kisses down the side of Gilbert's neck, vaguely aware that her beau was having a hard time catching his breath. She finally pulled back when Gilbert, unable to help himself any longer, started tangling his hand more thoroughly in her hair.

Gilbert leaned his forehead against Anne's, his eyes still shut for a moment. "Something tells me we've yet to achieve senselessness for you," he breathed. He opened his eyes when Anne didn't answer and smirked just a little when whatever Anne saw in them made her breathe in sharply. He slid his hand carefully out of her hair, not missing that Anne exhaled with the motion. He started on Anne's neck where she'd left off on his, tracing a winding path of soft, delicate kisses up her throat, her jaw, her cheek, until finally, he re-captured her lips with his, starting where they'd left off there, too. Anne let out a soft sigh when Gilbert's tongue just grazed the inside of her lip. She let him in, now completely and happily overwhelmed by the sparking sensation fizzling down every last nerve.

Slowly, the kisses grew softer and less heated, and both of them were smiling as they drew back.

"Anne," Gilbert murmured, kissing the tip of her nose, then her forehead before once again resting his forehead against hers. "I just realized… I know I've written it over and over again a million different ways, and I've thought of it the millions of times you've popped into my head the last few months, but I haven't actually said that I lov—"

"Cole, tell me you did not _lock them in the supply closet!_ " Diana's voice cried, scandalized, but also very clearly entertained.

"What?!" Moody could be heard exclaiming at the same time Ruby scolded, "Cole!"

"You said they needed a push!" Cole called back, his voice drawing nearer.

"I meant leaving them in the hedge maze outside; not traumatizing them by barricading them somewhere they couldn't get out of!" Diana clarified as Cole moved the easel and pulled the door open.

Even though Anne and Gilbert were merely standing side by side and holding hands now, Cole's smirk was firmly back in place when he said jauntily, "Oh, I don't know; they look pretty comfortable to me. Had a nice talk, you two?"

"Yes we did, as a matter of fact," Anne told him pleasantly. "And we'd very much appreciate it if you never did that ever again."

"You're _wel_ -come!" Cole sang teasingly as the pair brushed past him.

Diana brushed a loosened tendril of hair back from Anne's face. "We're so sorry! He said you'd be right along and started setting things up and talking about his art, and then Moody realized you were still missing…"

Anne shook her head. "It's _fine_ , Diana, really."

"I'm sure it is, and I'm sure that it'll be just as fine when you steal away into the hedge maze when we leave, but all the same, someone should apologize if Cole won't." Diana shot Cole a look.

Cole rolled his eyes, his smile still very firmly in place. "Fine. I am sorry, really… I'll buy you both tea tomorrow before Gilbert leaves; how about that?" At Anne and Gilbert's satisfied nods, he nodded, as well. "Good. Now, time for me to actually get to what we came here for." He indicated for them to follow him back down the hall, Anne and Gilbert bringing up the rear.

Gilbert realized Anne was looking at him, and he turned to look into her eyes. She knew exactly what he'd been about to say, and his eyes promised he'd finish it later, while hers said he'd hear the same thing from her then.

They'd waited long enough. Another hour wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So yeah. This happened. I wrote this in one sitting. And God, was it fun!
> 
> If it wasn't clear, the various letter fragments are from different letters that they've written to each other. neither one is meant to be pieced together to create a whole letter, but I was having trouble trying to inject narration that indicated that without making it clunky. So, sorry if that made it confusing.


End file.
